This invention relates to providing a system for improved command mapping systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for mapping commands relating to input devices to programs. Many programs have limited or no support for input devices. Some programs only work with the latest control pads; others only use mouse and/or keyboard input; and still others only support older input devices. An input device command mapping system is needed to bridge the compatibility gap between input devices and programs.